This invention relates to a tray for displaying and dispensing flat articles and, in particular, flat boxes having different widths.
Some articles, such as table flatware, are packaged in boxes of differing widths. For example, a full place-setting will be packed in a box of a first width while two place-settings will be packaged in a box that is about twice as wide as the first package. Retailers find it to their advantage to display both size boxes together in the same display cabinet, however, it has long been a problem to effectively display both boxes in close proximity so that a potential customer can make a comparison at the point of sale. Oftentimes, in order to effectively display the different size packages, different display units must be employed, thereby increasing the cost of the display. Different size display units also tend to detract from the display.
Flat articles such as boxes are generally displayed upright in shallow bins or trays. Some trays are equipped with back walls that can be moved forward toward the front wall of the tray as boxes are removed. Automatic repositioning of the rear wall is sometimes achieved by a spring that is arranged to bias the rear wall toward the front wall. Free movement of the rear wall, however, is difficult to maintain because the wall oftentimes cants in the tray and become jammed. The different size trays are also difficult to align on shelves and are easily moved out of alignment when the contained articles are handled or removed form the trays.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve apparatus for displaying and dispensing flat articles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a display tray that will accommodate flat articles of different widths.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a display tray with an improved movable wall for automatically moving the stored articles forward in the tray as the articles are dispensed from the trays.
Another object of the present invention is to mount trays for displaying different size flat articles upon a display shelf so that the trays remain in alignment as articles are removed from the trays.
These and other objects of the invention are attained by apparatus for displaying and dispensing flat articles that includes a shallow open top tray having a bottom wall, opposed side walls, and a front and rear wall. A pair of elongated flat panels are slidably mounted in a side by side relationship in the bottom wall of the tray. The panels extend upwardly from the bottom wall through the open top of the tray. A wound ribbon type spring is connected to each panel to bias the panels toward the front of the tray. Articles stacked between the front wall of the tray and the panels are automatically moved forward as the stack is depleted. The panels are arranged to operate independently to dispense articles of a first width. Removable connectors are used to hold the panels in coplanar alignment so that the panels will act in concert to dispense articles of a second larger width from the tray.